The specification relates to vehicular networking systems. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for managing network connectivity for a vehicle.
Wireless communication methods such as 3G/Long Term Evolution (3G/LTE), WiFi and satellite communication are currently being deployed rapidly for applications associated with vehicles, e.g., an internet radio, streaming, a mobile phone or any network-based service in a car. These applications improve the traveling experience for drivers and passengers. However, disruption of these services could dramatically reduce the quality of the drivers' and passengers' experience. Although the coverage of wireless networks is being improved, coverage is mostly in heavily populated areas, but in rural areas that are less populated, wireless signals may be commonly weak or not available. Therefore, a vehicle operating in such areas may end up with poor or intermittent network connectivity.